Susanoo
The Susanoo is an ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan to those who awaken the powers of both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyō Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's vital life force and stamina. Overview According to Obito Uchiha, for a Sharingan user to activate the Suasnoo is a rarity. Susanoo is formed through the materialisation of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. While the user usually remains grounded within Susanoo, it is possible for them to freely move around within its body, as well as levitate inside of it. The user can allow others to enter Susanoo, or leave its body entirely. While Susanoo acts as a defence against external attacks, anything coming out of Susanoo will simply phase through it. Weaknesses Like the other techniques granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, the user's eyes and body are strained while using Susanoo because it consumes a large amount of their chakra. Sasuke described it as feeling pain in every cell in his body which only grew from prolonged use. These negative effects are seemingly removed with the acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Because the user is able to freely pass through Susanoo, it is possible for an opponent to forcibly remove them from it; Gaara, for example, was able to drag Madara Uchiha outside of his anchored-Susanoo using the sand under his feet. A sufficiently powerful attack can result in damage being done to Susanoo, especially during the technique's developmental stages, after which the user is left open for attack. The only known methods of attacking the user while Susanoo is active are to draw the wielder out of the technique and then attack, bind and restrict its movements, or to break the defence with overwhelming force. Susanoo users are vulnerable to attacks which don't actually deal physical damage to it, such as strong lights and sounds, which can impair their ability to sustain Susanoo.The users are still susceptible to such things as sound-based genjutsu. Development Each user's Susanoo goes through several different forms, which the user can switch between at will or even leave in a state between forms. The development of these forms was best demonstrated while Sasuke was learning how to use the technique, gaining additional forms as his control over it increased. In its earliest form, users can only manifest a portion of Susanoo's skeleton. A smaller version of Susanoo's ribcage is generally produced first which, while providing a good defence, can still be fractured or even melted. The user can form other parts of the skeletal structure, such as an arm, to interact with their surroundings. It is possible to utilise one of Susanoo's weapons using said arm and change its size as needed. When first forming, Susanoo manifests around the user like an aura. As users gain additional control, musculature and skin begin to appear atop of Susanoo's bones, which progressively complete the full skeletal structure. It is only when Susanoo's growth is fully matured and thus, the user is completely surrounded, that the vulnerabilities of the skeletal form are eliminated. Eventually, Susanoo develops into a "complete" warrior-like form, where its body is manifested in its entirety. In its final form, this fully humanoid shape is further surrounded by a secondary layer of armour that causes Susanoo to resemble a yamabushi. At this stage, it can anchor the user to the ground, preventing opponents from forcibly moving them unless they can get through Susanoo's various layers. A small number of users, who have attained perfect mastery over Susanoo, are also capable of manifesting a stabilised version of the final form, whereupon Susanoo now resembles a Tengu, with a more streamlined face and a complete lower body in addition to the attire of a yamabushi. Itachi's Version Itachi's Susanoo is yellow in the manga, while it is depicted as red in the anime. Of all the known Susanoo, Itachi's looks the most human-like. When seen in its complete form, it has a normal face with what resembles locks of hair framing it. The only oddity that Itachi's Susanoo displays is an appendage on its chin reminiscent of a Pharaoh's false beard. Itachi's Susanoo has two sets of arms, which are conjoined at the elbow; the secondary arms are manifested as required. When in its final form, the armour that surrounds Itachi's Susanoo resembles a long-nosed tengu which wears a pair of magatama earrings. In its primary left hand, Itachi's Susanoo wields the Yata Mirror, a shield which is endowed with all five nature transformations, allowing it to change its own characteristics depending on the the attack it receives, and thus, nullify it. With its right hands it wields the Sword of Totsuka. The sword is a variant of the Sword of Kusanagi, also known as the , and is wielded by Susanoo's primary right hand and sheathed in a sake jar held by its second right hand. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anyone it pierces, and can cut through opponents and objects like a normal blade. Victims of the sword are trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. Zetsu said that the Sword of Totsuka combined with the Yata Mirror essentially made Itachi's Susanoo invincible. For longer-ranged attacks, Itachi is able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama, which can be used as three chakra tomoe bound together by a single, circular thread and fired as a projectile or several tomoe strung out on a chakra string, which detach themselves and fire off individually. Itachi's Susanoo is also able to wield a sword resembling a curved dagger while in its incomplete form. Itachi's Susanoo ribcage.png|Itachi manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. ItachiSavesNarutoBee.png|Itachi's incomplete Susanoo. Itachi Susanoo.jpg|Itachi's complete Susanoo forming. Itachi's 4-armed Susanoo.png|Itachi's four-armed complete Susanoo forming. YasakaMagatamaAnime.png|Itachi's complete Susanoo. NagatoImpaledAnime.png|Itachi's final Susanoo. Sasuke's Version Sasuke's Susanoo is purple in colour in the anime. While initially dark blue in the manga, more recent chapters have coloured it purple as well. Sasuke's development of Susanoo is marked by intense feelings of hatred; whenever angered by the words or actions of his opponents, Susanoo grows in power. His Susanoo is, accordingly, noted to be much darker in composition compared to Itachi's. In both its incomplete and complete forms, it has a more demonic appearance in contrast to Itachi's, which has a more "human-like" appearance, possessing horns, a long appendage on its chin and a malevolent grin. Much like Itachi's variation, Sasuke's Susanoo has two right arms, which are conjoined at the elbow, and one left arm, although it is able to form a second left arm as needed. In its final form, Sasuke's Susanoo is surrounded by a tengu-like layer of armour with jagged teeth around its hood, as opposed to the straight teeth of Itachi's Susanoo, and wears magatama earrings. Since first entering its incomplete form, Sasuke's Susanoo is able to manifest a sword, which it wields in its left hand. After entering its complete form, Susanoo wields a bow in its left hand and an orb that is able to produce arrows for use with said bow in its second right hand. In its final stage, Susanoo's orb is made up of the black flames of Amaterasu, which Sasuke is able to manipulate into various forms using Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, and its bow grows in size and takes on a more shield-like appearance. Sasuke's Susanoo has demonstrated the ability to wield its orb of black flames regardless of which stage it is in. After Sasuke gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the layer of armour worn by Susanoo's final form changed in appearance. The mouth of the armour took on a beak-like shape, giving it an even more menacing appearance. The skin on the right arm and right hand gained additional plating, which gives the appearance of the skin peeling off, and the armour itself became more ghastly in appearance. Sasuke has since demonstrated several uses for his Susanoo's orb of black flames, including forming a blade in Susanoo's primary right hand, which can be used to stab his targets and set them ablaze, and forming arrows which can be utilised with Susanoo's bow. Sasuke can also produce tomoe-shaped projectiles from the orb to set his opponents on fire from a distance. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke was able to conjure a complete Susanoo with a lower half and likewise greatly increase its overall size. Sasuke was able to use the senjutsu chakra Jūgo generated via Sage Transformation to enhance his Susanoo with natural energy, temporarily creating markings reminiscent of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. After obtaining half of Hagoromo's power, the face of his complete Susanoo was altered slightly, and after Sasuke unlocked the stabilised final form, holes have now appeared in its cheeks, and it no longer bears a grin. In its stabilised final form, the secondary arms of his Susanoo become wings, making it capable of flight. In this state, Susanoo is clad in armour akin to a samurai. It has a long tengu nose, more accentuated eye-holes, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across the mouth and three gaps on each side of the cheek and one on the chin. Its hair appears fiery, and on its forehead is a large pentagonal prism which contains the user of the technique. It wears robes, thick boots and body armour on its shoulders, chest, and waist. Overall, it is largely reminiscent of both Madara and Indra's stabilised Susanoo, the main differences being the number of spikes over the eyes, and the appearance of the gaps in the jaw. It wields two katana, which were able to slice through satellites formed by Chibaku Tensei with ease. It has shown the ability to block out the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sasuke was able to equip his stabilised Susanoo into armour for Naruto Uzumaki's Sage Tailed Beast Mode. In that state, his Susanoo wielded a plated sword which was able to cut through even the famed Sword of Nunoboko. Sasuke Ribcage 2.jpg|Sasuke manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. Sasuke's Incomplete Susanoo.png|Sasuke's incomplete Susanoo. Sasuke's 4-armed Susanoo.png|Sasuke's four-armed incomplete Susanoo. SasukeFullSusanoo.jpg|Sasuke's complete Susanoo. Fully body Sasuke Susanoo.png|Sasuke's complete Susanoo with a lower body. Sasuke Complete Susanoo holes colored.png|Sasuke's complete Susanoo with a changed head. Susanoo 484 RAW.jpeg|Sasuke's final Susanoo. Susanoo Kagutsuchi.png|Sasuke's final Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Version). Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo closeup.png|A closeup of Sasuke's final Susanoo stabilised. SasukePSS.png|Sasuke's final Susanoo stabilised. Madara's Version Madara gained access to Susanoo after awakening the abilities in both of his eyes. He has demonstrated the ability to use Susanoo even without his Mangekyō Sharingan, both while having his Rinnegan activated, and while lacking any eyes after being revived. Madara's Susanoo is blue in colour and ogre-like in appearance. It has four arms, while in the anime it starts with two and can manifest an additional pair. It is able to form two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, in which case its four arms given a distinct pair for each side and distinct face for both. One has elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw. The other has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket instead, as well as a single horn protruding from its forehead. Madara can manifest a lower half with legs and feet. Madara has demonstrated the ability to float inside of Susanoo when its body is fully formed. Susanoo itself appears to be capable of contributing towards some of Madara's techniques, as it was seen forming hand seals when he drew down two meteorites. It is able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama as a ranged attack, creating a string of magatama that Madara can fire at his opponents. Madara has shown the ability to combine this technique with the Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique to create a multitude of these ethereal warriors. The final form of Madara's Susanoo is an enormous construct, standing taller than the wreckage of the meteorites he summoned, with its mouth obscured and a body similar to its full body form. The outer armour, which only remotely resembles the usual tengu-like armour with the trademark pillbox hat-like adornment on the forehead, is split down the middle from the beak downwards where the normal Susanoo underneath is revealed. Along this armour, which seems much more fluid than that of other known Susanoo, are holes at the end. It has four plated arms, two of which wield its undulating blades. While in this unstablised form, the two front hands always appear to be forming the Tiger hand seal. Madara's mastery over Susanoo has given him one more stage past the final form which he accesses by stabilising its chakra. In this state, the eye-holes on Susanoo's armour become more accentuated, with lines running upwards at the side. It gains the traditional long, tengu nose, rather than a beak. The mouth is carved out, with two lines running down to the chin area, and it wears robes, pointed shoes and body armour on its shoulders and waist. Madara's Susanoo possesses "hair" in this form, which is tied up at the sides. Its back set of arms, which are still plated, extend upwards like wings and its front set of arms, which lose their plating, are somewhat smaller than the plated arms. The undulating blades are replaced with straight katana, which are kept sheathed inside the palms of Susanoo's back arms and wielded by its forearms. According to Madara, the offensive power of his Susanoo is comparable to that of a tailed beast. Madara has displayed the ability to equip Susanoo onto Kurama to complement their respective defensive and offensive capabilities. MadaraSusanooRibcageAnime.png|Madara manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. MadaraSusanooJutsu.png|Madara's incomplete Susanoo. MadaraSusanooBody.png|Madara's incomplete Susanoo with its lower body visible. MadaraSusanooAnime.png|Madara's complete Susanoo. Gokage vs 25 Susanoo.png|Madara's clones using complete Susanoo with lower bodies. MadaraPS.png|Madara's final Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Version), not stabilised. MadaraPSS.png|Madara's final Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Version), stabilised. Indra's Version Indra, as the first user of the Mangekyō Sharingan, was able to use Susanoo which he could manifest in its highest form in battles against his younger brother, Asura. Indra susanoo.PNG|Indra's final Susanoo, stabilised. Shisui's Version In the anime, Shisui Uchiha gained access to this technique after fully unlocking the power of his Mangekyō Sharingan. It is green in colour with a wide mouth with elongated lower canine teeth. The construct has rounded shoulders with blade-like appendages on them as well as the side of its face and along its forearms. Shisui was skilled enough to manifest his Susanoo in its complete form. It wields a swirling spear as its primary weapon. Shisui Susanoo.jpg|Shishui's complete Susanoo. Weaponry As users gain more control over Susanoo, they are able to extend their power by forming weapons. Like Susanoo itself, the appearance and abilities of the manifested weapons vary between individuals. Additionally, as Susanoo becomes more powerful, its weapons do so as well. Sword All known users of Susanoo are able to manifest at least one sword for the ethereal warrior to wield. Despite their variations, each sword is extremely effective, and in the case of some users, the swords evolve along with Susanoo. * Itachi's Susanoo wielded a blade which was curved in nature and resembled a dagger or tantō rather than a sword. Itachi demonstrated the ability to manifest this blade while only forming his Susanoo's ribcage and arms. With it, he was able to cut through Kimimaro's bones, which were stated to be harder than tempered steel. * Sasuke's Susanoo is capable of utilising a blade resembling a sabre in its incomplete form, which is wielded by its primary left arm. Sasuke was able to use it to cut through several stone pillars with ease ** In its complete form, Sasuke's Susanoo is able to generate a blade resembling an Ōdachi from the orb in its second right hand, which is capable of cutting through the roots of the Shinju with ease. ** Upon reaching its final form, the composition of the chakra orb held by the secondary right arm of Sasuke's Susanoo changed to that of Amaterasu's black flames, from which Sasuke is able to forge a blade that his Susanoo's primary right arm wields. This orb of black flames, as well as the blade it is used to produce, could later be wielded even in his Susanoo's previous forms. ** When Sasuke equipped his stabilised final Susanoo to Kurama, it wielded a plated sabre which, while enhanced by senjutsu, overpowered the Sword of Nunoboko. ** When otherwise in its stabilised form, Sasuke's Susanoo wields a pair of katana, which it used to cut through the satellites formed by Chibaku Tensei. * Madara's Susanoo can create distinct, undulating blades, which resembled kris. The blades were held by the right arm of both sides of his Susanoo in its incomplete and complete forms, and Madara could materialise one while only surrounded by his Susanoo's aura, able to throw it like a projectile.> In the anime, Madara could manifest swords in all four of Susanoo's arms; the blades left traces of blue fire in the ground after impacting and could unleash tremendous shock waves capable of obliterating hundreds of shinobi in a single strike. They were shown to be strong enough to block a caught Tailed Beast Ball being pushed against them by Hashirama Senju's wood golem. ** When Madara stabilised his Susanoo's final form, the blades more closely resembled traditional katana, complete with sheaths. Said sheaths were held with his Susanoo's back, plated arms, while the swords themselves were held by its front arms. Madara could use these to cut through a range of mountains in the distance with a single swing. The blades could be partitioned to a Tailed Beast Ball during its formation, giving it cutting power. Madara did so to prevent Hashirama Senju from grabbing Tailed Beast Balls with his Wood Release: Wood Human Technique. Itachi's Susanoo sword.png|Itachi's incomplete Susanoo's sword. Sasuke's 4-armed Susanoo.png|Sasuke's incomplete Susanoo's sword. Second Susanoo.png|Sasuke's Susanoo's sword of black flames. Madara's incomplete Susanoo Swords.png|Madara's incomplete Susanoo's swords. SasukePSS.png|Sasuke's final Susanoo's swords (stabilised). MadaraPSSSword.png|One of Madara's stabilised final Susanoo's swords. Crossbow In its completed state, Sasuke's Susanoo is capable of wielding an unusually shaped crossbow, which manifests on its left arm. In its second right hand, his Susanoo holds an orb capable of creating arrows which can be grabbed by Susanoo's front right hand and fired through the bow at such a speed that evading them is nearly impossible. The crossbow can double as a shield strong enough to withstand attacks capable of shaving away at the terrain in Susanoo's immediate vicinity. The arrows, which are seemingly made with variable thickness based on the user's discretion, travel at a very high velocity and possess considerable piercing power; enough to easily breach a tree created by Wood Release. Even Kakashi Hatake, a ninja noted for his speed supplemented by the Sharingan's keen perception, was unable to dodge the arrows and was instead forced to use Kamui to warp them away. Only Kabuto Yakushi, while utilising the extrasensory capabilities of Sage Mode, has been able to successfully avoid one of these arrows thus far. When Sasuke's Susanoo enters its final stage, the crossbow gains a notable increase in size, more closely resembling a shield. Upon first entering this stage, Sasuke gained access to an orb made up of black flames, which can be manifested in any of his Susanoo's forms; Sasuke later demonstrated the ability to produce arrows made up of black flames from said orb, which can also be used with Susanoo's bow. SasukeFullSusanoo.jpg|Sasuke's Susanoo's arrow and bow. Blaze Release Arrow.png|Sasuke's Susanoo's arrow of black flames. Influence * Similar to other Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, Susanoo was taken from Japanese mythology: Susanoo is the wild god of sea and storms, brother to Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. He was born from Izanagi washing his nose. Susanoo inherited his father's sword Totsuka no Tsurugi, which Izanagi used to kill his newborn son, Kagu-Tsuchi after his birth burned his mother, Izanami, to death. After his exile for his relentless harassment of Amaterasu, Susanoo redeemed himself when he used Totsuka to slay the serpent Yamata no Orochi and obtained the Sword of Kusanagi from the monster's corpse. He later gave the acquired blade to Amaterasu as a peace offering. * Susanoo's designs are based on , well known ''yokai that are associated with the ascetic practice of ''shugendō''. In their final forms, the Susanoo are garbed in the attire of shugendō practioners, known as ''yamabushi'', and wear hoods that resemble tengu masks, with Itachi's and Madara's appearing as long-nosed Hanataka Tengu and Sasuke's as a crow-billed Karasu Tengu. In Japanese myth, Susanoo produced the fiend Amanozako who is said to have been the progenitor of the Tengu. * Madara's Susanoo design may be influenced by , a human-like being described in the as having one body with two faces back-to-back, each with its own set of arms and legs. * The is one of the , together with the Sword of Kusanagi and the . Trivia * When it was first used by Itachi, Susanoo was shown to have five fingers on each hand. In all subsequent appearances in the manga, Susanoo has six fingers on each hand. However, in the anime, Susanoo always has five fingers. * In the anime, the final form of Sasuke's Susanoo had a few minor changes: it had straight teeth and was shown wielding a gourd in its secondary right hand instead of an orb, making it look similar to Itachi's final Susanoo. * Itachi and Sasuke's Susanoo are depicted as different colours in the anime than in the manga. In Itachi's case, his Susanoo was illustrated in the anime before being coloured in the manga. * Prior to the completion of Sasuke's Susanoo, its completed form was glimpsed as a shadowy figure in a genjutsu that Sasuke placed C under. * Sasuke's bow-wielding form of Susanoo bears a great resemblance to Raideen the Brave, one of a number of Yoshiyuki Tomino references in the series (another being the Gundam-derived names of Kakuzu's techniques). * Both Itachi and Sasuke's final form of Susanoo's mouth area always appear to face to the right, but the mouth area of Sasuke's new version faces to the left side instead. * The Totsuka Sword wielded by Itachi's Susanoo is considered to be a "Sword of Kusanagi", although this has been popularly mistranslated as it being the perfect counter to the Sword of Kusanagi. * Itachi's Susanoo carries the Sword of Totsuka in a gourd. An ethereal weapon inside a gourd could be a reference to the hyōtan-kozō, a gourd spirit from Japanese folklore. * During the Sasuke vs. Itachi boss battle in ''Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Susanoo doesn't appear around Itachi, but behind him. However, during his "awakening", Susanoo appears around him in a much smaller form. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Madara's Susanoo's swords are capable of spinning, giving them a drill-like ability. * Sasuke's Susanoo is the only one on record to manifest a ranged weapon (not including the Yasaka Magatama) in the form of a bow and arrow, though it is absent in the more powerful and complete versions. Category:Jutsu Category:Dōjutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai